


Ineffable

by VinkaLinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinkaLinka/pseuds/VinkaLinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCTION - Drabble - "Ineffable," dit soudainement Castiel, et Dean ne sait d'abord pas ce que cela veut dire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ineffable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ineffable](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/133310) by assbuttsinlove. 



> TRADUCTION d'un drabble trouvé sur tumblr écrit par [ dumplingdean ](http://dumplingdean.tumblr.com/post/124877523374/ineffable-castiel-says-suddenly-dean-turns-to) ([ assbuttsinlove ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttsinlove/profile)sur AO3).  
> L'histoire, comme les personnages, ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

« Ineffable, » dit soudainement Castiel.  
Dean se tourne vers lui, le front ridé en un froncement. Il est en train de prendre un autre gros morceau de tarte dans sa bouche avec sa fourchette et il s’arrête, confus. « Quoi ? »  
« Ineffable, » répète Castiel. C’est un chaud soir d’été. Ils sont assis sur la plage, observant les vagues rouler sur le rivage alors que le ciel au-dessus d’eux devient violet. « C’est ce que je ressens lorsque je suis avec toi, » explique Castiel.  
Dean avale sa tarte et place ensuite son assiette sur la couverture à côté de lui. « Je pense que je ne sais pas ce que ce mot veut dire, Cas, » admet honteusement Dean.  
Castiel sourit et tend la main pour enlever d’un frottement quelques miettes au coin de la bouche de Dean avec son pouce. Il fait doucement courir son pouce le long de la lèvre inférieure de Dean, pensant à tout le temps qu’il a passé à embrasser cette bouche parfaite. Chaque fois qu’il regarde Dean son cœur se gonfle, un crescendo. « Cela veut dire … trop immense pour être exprimé par des mots … »  
Dean sent ses joues brûler et il rougit. « Wow, Cas, c’est hum … »  
« Tu n’as pas à dire quoique ce soit, » chuchote Castiel. Il se penche pour embrasser Dean, souriant contre sa bouche. Il peut goûter la douceur sucrée de la tarte persistant sur les lèvres de Dean. « Tu n’as pas à dire quoique ce soit, du tout, » murmure Castiel.  
Dean soupire et puis sourit. Il embrasse Castiel en retour, doucement et lentement. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur bat régulièrement ; des vagues roulant sur le rivage.


End file.
